Simba and Nala: What Really Happened
by Yee111213
Summary: Basically what happened between TLK 1 and TLK 2. Told from alternating points of view. There may be differences between the movies and this (i. e., Zira's absence) All credit goes to Disney. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Simba-Nala's POV

"Everybody!" I cried, "I'm back! And with the _true_ king." The lionesses of the pride: Sarafina, my mother, Sarabi-who was summoned by Scar and was absent-Kinya, Chausiku, Dalila, Fatima and Nomalanga stared at me, confused.

"Who's the true king?" Dalila asked. The rest of the pride nodded in agreement.

"Simba! Duh," I exclaimed joyfully. "And we're going to help him defeat Scar and the hyenas!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nala, honey, Simba's been dead for years!" Sarafina cautioned me, putting a paw on my forehead to check if I had a fever. I swatted it away.

"That's what you think! He's been alive, all this time! A meerkat and a warthog rescued him and took him in! In the jungle! I met him while I was looking for help, and now-"

"A _meerkat_ and a _warthog_ rescued him?" Chausiku interrupted.

I nodded. "But that's not the point. The point is, he needs our help! To overthrow Scar! Don't you want to? I mean, look at this!" I motioned to the dry ground.

"I'm not so sure about this, Nala," Dalila warned. "We are greatly outnumbered by the hyenas and they are not loyal to us. Not to mention that we are all weak from malnourishment."

"Young 'uns," Fatima muttered to my mother. "They always rush into things." She nodded agreement, smiling slightly.

"Would you rather starve to death? And give Scar the satisfaction of seeing you die? More importantly, failing Simba?" I challenged. Everybody hushed up.

"Simba's really alive?" Nomalanga asked. I let out a loud growl. _When would they get the point?_

"Yes! Come on! Let's go!" The lionesses followed me, half of them excited and the other half reluctantly, unwilling to believe Simba's return. Mostly the younger ones were excited and the older ones reluctant.

We reached Pride Rock in time to see Sarabi being flung to the ground by Scar's paw and-to everyone's shock-'_Mufasa'_ roaring at the cliff jutting out from behind the rock.

I smiled. "That's not Mufasa. That's Simba." Still, they scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I'd sooner believe that is Mufa-huh!" Kinya gasped. I followed her gaze to the limp body of Sarabi on the rocky ground.

"_Sarabi!"_ we cried as one and leapt upward at the same time Simba leapt downward. He nudged Sarabi, saying, "No. It's me."

"It _is_ Simba!" my mother cried, delighted, about to rush forward and embrace him when I stopped her.

"He needs to do this on his own," I explained, as I nudged Sarabi up while Simba cornered Scar.

"Oh, S-Simba! I'm surprised to see you!-_Alive,_" Scar snarled, glaring pointedly at the three hyenas cowering above him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't _rip you apart_," Simba snarled back, equally angry. _There _is_ no good reason_, I thought, nuzzling Sarabi, whose eyes were bright despite her injuries.

"Simba, please, you must understand! The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"-Are no longer yours," Simba finished for him. "Step down, Scar." At this, the lionesses finally all huddled together on one tiny rock. We were all used to standing as straight as possible with an angry, blank expression toward Scar and we did so now. Well, everyone except me, that is. I still had to get into the habit.

"I would, naturally, however…there is _one _little problem. You see them?" Scar pointed at the grinning hyenas. "They think _I'm_ king."

"Well we don't," I snapped. "Simba's the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Scar," Simba threatened. "Either step down or _fight_."

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Scar sighed sarcastically. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member; wouldn't you agree, Simba?" _What? How would Simba know what it's like to kill a family member? _

"That's not gonna work, Scar," Simba retorted. "I've put it behind me." _Simba? What?_

"Eh-but-what about your faithful subjects? Have _they _put it behind _them_?" Scar taunted.

I had to know. "Simba, _what_ is he _talking_ about?"

"Ah!" Scar exclaimed. "So you _haven't _told them your little secret! Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them! Who is responsible for Mufasa's _death?_" At this, Sarabi and I stared at Simba, shocked. He knew?

"I am," Simba stepped forward uncertainly. . _Simba…killed…Mufasa?! He wouldn't! He loved him!_ My eyes grew even wider when he did this.

Sarabi stepped forward and confronted Simba. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true!" she begged.

Simba merely sighed with his eyes closed. "It's true." _So this is why he wouldn't come back!_

"You see? He admits it! _Murderer!"_ Scar yelled. Lightning flashed in the sky. Thunder shook the ground. _So dramatic_.

"No! It was an accident!" Simba tried to defend himself.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's _your_ fault he's dead! Do you deny it?" Scar pressed.

Simba narrowed his eyes. "No." _At least he admits it. If he lied, I'm not sure I would like him anymore._

"Then you're guilty!"

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Simba practically whimpered, and Scar and the hyenas began pushing him toward the cliff. I could only hear snatches of the conversation thanks to the wind and rain. I heard "Simba" and "Daddy"-daddy?-and "everyone knows _why!"_ Simba slipped from the cliff and hung on for dear life. Lightning struck the ground beneath him.

"_Simba!"_ I cried, about to rush forward, only to be held back by Sarabi and my mother. Not surprisingly, Scar made no move to save him, instead leaned forward and whispered something.

Simba suddenly let out a powerful "NO!" and with the strength of ten lions he threw himself back up on the rock and on Scar. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

_"Murderer!"_ Simba yelled. _What?!_ The whole pride stared, uncomprehending.

"No, Simba, please!" Scar begged. It was kind of funny, watching Scar pleading for his life. _He deserved no less_.

"Tell them the truth!" Simba snapped.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behol-" Scar was cut off as Simba pressed his paw on his windpipe.

"Alright. Alright!" Scar complained. He said something I didn't catch. Simba said something I didn't catch.

But I _did_ catch this: "_I killed Mufasa!"_ And I _did_ do this: spring forward and kill a hyena. Mufasa may not have been my father, but he was close to me and he was a good lion. He did not deserve to be killed by the bloody brute maggot called Scar.

The pride had no choice but to follow me and kill hyenas to help Simba. I heard Timon and Pumbaa yelling, "Watch out! Coming through! Hot stuff!" _Idiots. You're supposed to kill who's in your way, not tell them to move!_

But I was grateful that they were there at all. As I clawed my way through the hyenas, I heard Simba roaring and a screech that could only come from Rafiki. _Thank goodness he's here!_ Hyenas fell by the tens into the big fire that had erupted from the lightning. While clawing around, I accidentally clawed Simba.

"Sorry!" I hissed. He nodded forgiveness.

"Where's Scar?" he demanded. I shook my head. He snarled in frustration and ran ahead, until a flash of lightning illuminated the black mane of Scar.

I went back to fighting and clawing. All the hyenas suddenly stopped fighting us and ran off Pride Rock.

"What's happening?" I asked my mom.

"Don't know, honey. I hope it's a good thing," she replied grimly. I turned my head just in time to see Simba kicking Scar off the rock. _Finally!_ I heard Scar's loud roaring and protesting as…the sound of…_hyenas chewing?_

"Eugh! I think they're eating their own king!" I exclaimed.

"That's why we keep them out of the Pride Lands," Sarabi retorted, eyes gleaming angrily at the fire. All of a sudden it started to rain. For the first time in years. _Rain!_

"Rain!" the pride chorused as one, and held out our tongues to catch water. I soon realized what we had done. We did it! We overthrew Scar and the hyenas and now Simba could take his place as king!

I let out a laugh. "We did it! Ha-ha-ha!" I proclaimed. Nomalanga and Chausiku smiled.

"Hey, yeah! We did it!" But that wasn't my favorite part of that day. It was when Simba emerged from the fog and smiled at Zazu. He was safe, alive…and _here_. He butted Sarabi's head affectionately and started rubbing my muzzle with his. Rafiki suddenly shook his stick and we stopped, mouths open in confusion. He pointed at the big cliff of Pride Rock and I heard Simba gulp. Smiling, I watched him walk up to the edge and roar.

The lioness' roars answered his, sending a clear message to those against Simba in range of five miles: "You mess with him, you mess with us."


	2. Chapter 2: The Circle is Broken

The Circle is Broken: Simba's POV

***Note: all lyrics belong to Disney except for the ones I made up. **_Also, Zira did not appear in chapter one but she does here. You may note other absences but read the summary please! _Enjoy** :)***

I awoke to claws gripping my shoulders and beautiful blue-green eyes in my face.

"Nala?" I mumbled blearily.

"Pinned ya," she grinned. I remembered to when we were cubs and we went through this on the way to the elephant graveyard.

"Hey! Lemme up," I grunted, playing along. I gently pushed her off and as she was looking smug, I 'attacked' her again. We laughed, rolling around in the cave until she was on top of me.

"Pinned ya again," she giggled. Suddenly I heard Zazu's angry voice nearing.

"Where is that lion? Ugh, he's so late! Mufasa would never have kept me waiting. And that Nala, too! She's missed the morning hunt and the lionesses had to hunt without her. There is a kingdom to run-"

"Zazu!" I hollered, pushing Nala off me. "Come in if you want to rant about me."

"Oh! Uh, young mas-uh, Sire, yes, Sire?" he stammered, looking red and flying in the cave. "Oh, I didn't mean that! I was joking…like you were joking with me during that 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' performance of yours," he glared at me playfully.

"Yeah…about that…" I began.

"Well, I'll be going now. I've got to make up for the hunt! They never told me they were leaving!" Nala exclaimed and ran out the entrance. I stared after her forlornly. _Don't go. I'll miss you_.

Zazu followed my gaze. "Simba…you really like her, don't you?"

At this I blushed. "…Yes…"

"You should ask her to be your queen."

"Um…well, maybe…after I learn how to be king!" I glared pointedly at Zazu. Yesterday he had promised to teach me about it since my father wasn't here.

"Right…about that, eh-heh-heh-heh!" Zazu giggled nervously. He perched on my shoulder and took me outside and showed me the Pride Lands, still gray and drab, but I did spot a little green sproutling here and there. Or a mouse or two.

"You see, every morning you have to come with me. I'll give you the morning report on everything that's happening. You can check it our for yourself, and any issues that are needed to be addressed you must address them. Like a war. Or lack of food. Or lack of water. Or a rebellion. Or a-"

"Yes, thank you, Zazu," I interrupted. "I get the point. So only every morning?"

"Well, you could do it every evening too, I suppose," Zazu replied, looking a little bit saddened. "Of course, I would like to take the rest of the day off, but-"

"Of course you can do that! I didn't mean it like that! You're the king's minister, Zazu, do what you like!" I exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, Sire, you are truly noble. Though, if I do say so myself, I quite deserve it," Zazu sighed, relieved. He flew off my shoulder and settled on the little boulder which I pinned him on so many years ago.

"Well! Let's give it a try, shall we? This-" Zazu began singing.

"No-no-no-no. I got this. _This is the morning report. Gives you the long and the short. Every grunt, roar and snort-not a tale I distort-on the morning report!"_ I sang for him.

"Very well, Sire, however that is just the chorus. I haven't given you the actual news yet," Zazu sucked in his cheeks.

"Okay, here goes.

_The tree branches are falling, calling_

_For what I do not know. _

_The desert mice are eating up the lizards _

_come my darlin'!' _

_The good news is the water hole_

_ is filling up again! _

_The pond was never just a bowl_

_As they say, no pain, no gain!_

_As spotted just this morn _

_was a fish in the brook!_

_The sign that everything is pretty much the norm_

_Please don't blame me for the loss of prey-I'm certainly not a crook!"_ Zazu finished, panting as he said, "There you have it!"

"No, Zazu, you forgot something. The introduction!" I exclaimed.

_"It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform  
With due sense of decorum and with pride  
With deference and great respect very much the norm  
Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side  
To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm  
To fill him in on all the beastly news!"_ I sang, imitating his snobby voice.

"Well, Mufasa didn't like it very much. He said I had to 'get on with it, Zazu.'"

"I don't mind. For now, at least," I replied.

"Oh, thank you, Sire! That was my favorite part of the day! I-"

"So anything I need to take care of?"

"Well, yes, actually. The mice, for one, and one back at Pride Rock…Zira and her 'comrades' have been causing trouble," Zazu flew back on my shoulder.

"I'll do the mice first," I decided. "Can I, like, eat them?"

"Sure! You're the king, you need to eat!" Zazu exclaimed. "You might want to take some back, too."

"I will, don't worry!"

._._.

I had taken care of the mice by eating a few and that sent the message of "STOP EATING THE FRICKIN' LIZARDS!" I brought as many as I could carry in my mouth and carried them by the tails. Zazu, much to his disgust, had to carry a couple of lizards in his feet.

As we neared Pride Rock, I called for my mother but with all the mouse tails in my mouth, it sounded more like "Mm-frr!" I couldn't roar, either.

Luckily Nomalanga, a pretty young lioness heard me and yelled for help. "Hey you guys! Simba's brought something for us!" The lionesses came trotting out of the cave.

"Hey Simba!" Kinya cried. "What do you have there?"

I dropped the mice down, and Zazu dropped the lizards. It suddenly looked very meager to the scrawny zebra the hunting patrol managed to find.

"Uh, just some extra food," I replied. Nala ran up to me and rubbed her jaw against mine. I half-closed my eyes and purred contentedly. I saw my mother eyeing me, smiling faintly. However Zira stalked over with her two cubs, Nuka and Vitani.

"You call this _food_?" she sneered. "That wouldn't feed a _cub_!"

"That's why you eat more than one," I replied patiently. She shot me a glare and though I dared not show it, I shrank back inside. _I'm the king now_, I reminded myself firmly. _She has to listen to me._

"And by the way, Zira. I heard you were causing some…_trouble_ today. Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked gently. She let out a furious roar. Zazu whimpered and cowered behind my paw.

"You killed Scar! Do I have to '_tell you anything about it?'"_ she snapped.

"I did not kill him willingly. He pushed me to it. His own hate destroyed him!" I yelled, suddenly very worked up.

"Because you started it! He was the rightful king. My children are the rightful heir!"

"I am the son of the king!"

"He was the _brother_ of the king!"

"I have a direct bloodline from Mufasa!"

"So does he!" And we went back and forth like that for a while. Until she said something that _really_ pissed me off.

"You're a no good, lying murderer and I feel terribly sorry for Mufasa and Sarabi! You probably murdered your own father!" she stepped toward me. I made no move. She was just a lioness. I was the king.

"I. Did. Not. Murder. Mufasa," I said in a low, hard voice. She grinned, knowing she had reached my cracking point.

"Scar. Organized. The. Stampede. He. Threw. Mufasa. Off. The. Frickin'. **_CLIFF!"_** I hollered, stepping forward until we were nose to nose. "He killed my father!"

"And you killed theirs!" she yelled back, indicating her children.

"No, I didn't," I replied calmly. "The hyenas did." Vitani and Nuka gasped loudly. Zira growled.

"Look what you just exposed them to!"

"I doubt you care!"

"You know what Scar once said?" she asked. I merely kept a scowl fixated on my face. "To enjoy life is not to have the senseless pleasures but to do what you _enjoy!"_

"And what does that have to do with?" I replied, genuinely puzzled. She smirked, knowing she had won.

"YOU ENJOY TO MURDER LIONS!" she hollered. The pride gasped. Half of them started straying away from me-and almost furtively created a circle with Zira and I at the center. Nala, my mother, her mother and their friends and my friends stayed behind me. Zira's 'comrades' stayed behind her. Suddenly Nuka and Vitani stood on either side of their mother, but in a zig-zag line, so from a bird's view it looked like a circle with a jagged cut in the middle. Suddenly Zazu gasped.

"The circle! It's broken!" he cried, diving behind my paw.

"The sign is clear," I snarled in her face. "I hereby…_banish you from the Pride Lands!"_ The whole pride gasped again, even those behind Zira.

Her face went slack but she kept a snarl on it. "And where do you suggest we go? The Outlands?"

"I don't _care_ where you frickin' go, just get _out!"_

"Oh, is that so?"

I raised my voice and stood up straight. "And let everyone hear my words and know that all those who support Zira or Scar and have any relation with him are hereby exiled from the Pride Lands forevermore! Never to return!"


	3. Chapter 3: Practical Matters

WARNING: Messed up format. Bear with me, sorry and enjoy!

Practical Matters: Simba's POV

Never to return." The words echoed in my mind. It had been a week since I'd banished Zira and the other Outlanders, we called them. Even though my mother, Nala, and Zazu had assured me it was the right thing to do, I still felt horrible about doing so. Zira was right. The Outlands had little food and less water. How would they survive? "Simba?" Nala's voice echoed softly in the empty cavern. We were staying alone for the time being. The rest of the pride had either gone hunting, patrolling or just resting outside. "Is something bothering you?" "Nuh…no. Nothing. Everything's fine. The sun's shining, birds are calling, this couldn't possibly be a better day," I replied, almost sarcastically. "Simba," she chuckled. "You know you can't hide anything from me." She walked over to me and rested her head under mine and mine on hers, laying down. If my duties permitted, I would've stayed like that all day. "Alright," I sighed. "You're right. I still feel terrible about-" "Simba, you know that it was the right decision!" Nala suddenly yelled, angry. She raised her head and stood up, leaving my head to hit the cold stone floor. "Nala, Zira did have a point there, you know. The Outlands are no place for a mother and...what's worse...TWO CUBS!" I screeched, my paw flopping over my eyes. Nala walked over to me, looking very serious suddenly. "Simba, I think it's time I told something I should've told you a long time ago." I was silent for a moment. "Uh, hah, um...is it bad news?" I asked nervously. "I'm not so sure you will like this, but...ah...when you were gone, Scar forced me to become his queen and...we-I had a cub." I was silent for a moment. "You...you...Scar and you...I thought you loved me!" She sighed. "I was afraid you might say that. I didn't, Simba. I hated him but he already chose me and forced me. I had a cub...her name is..." "No. Just, no. I know already. Vitani?" I stood and paced around the den. "Simba..." "No. Just-stop it, okay?" "Simba, I can explain!" "No, Nala, no need. I know." "You-you don't understand!" Nala cried, following my angry footsteps. "Simba, Scar forced me! He-he wanted to murder her," Nala started sobbing. "Simba, he wanted to kill my cub!" I had no choice but to walk back over to her and let her lean on me as she sobbed into my mane, gasping for breath. Even though I was hurt and was mad, I still loved her. "Shh, shh, it's OK. She's fine, it's okay." "Scar then ordered Zira to capture her and kill her. At the time, she was still nice and had mercy because Scar was still around, but when I found out, I ran. And I found you." She rubbed herself against me. "Why did Scar want her dead?" "He wanted a boy to take his place as king. You know, Simba , I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about somethig else." "Alright," I sighed and let her rest on me. We sat like that for a while until Zazu came flying in. "Sire!" he hollered, not noticing Nala until he skidded to a stop. "Er, Nala." Nala nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Right, Sire, there are some urgent matters that you need to attend to...or, rather, ah...practical matters, shall I say." "Like what? I thought I finished everything this morning," I replied, confused. It was true, I had finished my morning rounds, as I called them, and even did a noontime round to make sure I did everything so I could have the rest of the day off. "Er, it's better if we discuss this in private," Zazu stammered, beet red. Nala walked over next to him, looking slyly at me. "Of course I can stay, right, Simba?" She flicked her tail on mine. Not knowing what the "practical matter" was, I replied, "Zazu, if you want to tell me something, you might as well say it here." He looked oddly triumphant. "Well, royal protocol demands that all kings are matched with their queen by their father a week after their crowning. However, for you, Simba, you would have to do this on your own, though you might want to seek counsel from the great kings first." "What are you saying? Give it to me straight." "You have to pick a queen, Sire," he smirked. I was totally shocked. That was the complete opposite of what I expected. Not to mention the love of my life, Nala, was right beside me to witness my decision. I couldn't help but turn red. Beside me, Nala snickered. "Oh, what an interesting matter to bring up, Zazu, especially at this time!" she laughed as he took a bow. Zazu finally got me back for the time I stuffed him under a rhino during the "I Just Can't Wait to be King." I cleared my throat. Since I was king and Nala wasn't, I still had the power to pick whoever I wanted as my queen, and I reminded her now. To Zazu, I said, "Zazu, I will give you my answer tomorrow during the morning report so you can go blab it off to the world." He nodded, "Alright, Simba. I shall quite enjoy 'blabbing it off to the world' who the lucky lioness will be." "You are dismissed. Anything else?" He shook his head, bowed, and flew out of the cave. As soon as he was out, I shot Nala a glare. "Nala, what did you go supporting him for? You were there, too!" Nala grinned. "It was funny watching you blush the color of flamingos!" Luckily I had a plan. I loved Nala, still do, but this time I was going to trick her. I frowned. "Nala, that wasn't funny. I still haven't forgiven you for keeping that from me.

" Nala's POV I stared at him, dumbfounded. I think my mouth dropped open a little. He suddenly pulled away from me and stared at me like I was Zira or Scar. "Nala, I'm really shocked at your behavior. You said you-" "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I hollered, pressing him against the wall, suddenly angry mat him for not supporting me. "YOU'RE NOT MY PARENT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"I stalked out of the cave, half crying half angry. I ran to my mother, sobbing against her shoulder. Sarafina's POV

So I'm just resting near the water hole with Sarabi, Kinya and Fatima, the older lionesses, when I see my daughter Nala sobbing and running toward me. Surprised, I stood up and walked to her. "Nala, honey, what's wrong? I thought you were with Simba!" "I was," she sobbed, "but now he doesn't love me anymore!" I shot an amused glance with Sarabi. "Young love," I mouthed. She bit back a smile. "Honey, I'm sure it was all big misunderstanding. Simba's not like that-right, Sarabi?" I looked at Sarabi. "Right, right, right," she said in a soothing voice. "I'm sure Simba just made a silly mistake. He does do that, you know." She padded over and licked Nala's ear. "I'll go talk to him. Make sure it really was a misunderstanding." Nala nodded and sniffled loudly. Sarabi's POV I walked up to Pride Rock, biting back a smile for Nala's sake. When I reached the cave, however, to find him, I found Nomalanga. "Oh, hi, Nomie," I greeted her with her nickname. To my surprise, she gulped loudly and glanced around nervously. "Hah, hh, heh, um...hi, Sarabi!" she replied in a shaky voice. Shockingly, there were beads of sweat on her forehead. "Um, if you'll excuse me..." I began, and walked around her to get into the cave. "Nope, uh, I mean, you can't go in." 'What do you mean? I am the former queen! Let me pass! I demand it." "King's orders. No one is permitted in or out of the cave." "Yeah, right." "No, I'm serious! Ask Zazu!" I yelled for Zazu to come prove it. Apparently it was true and Simba had gone back to the jungle to do something private. According toZazu, he had most likely gone to seek counsel from the great kings of the past as to who his queen would be. I smiled and laughed, knowing who it would be. Simba's POV That worked a little better than expected. Part one of the plan, DONE. Time for part two. I ran out to the jungle where I met Nala. I climbed onto the big cliffs overlooking the jungle and walked slow, steady steps as I had just a week ago to proclaim the jungle as part of the Pride Lands, including the surrounding desert and thorn forest. As I roared and marked the territory, I worried about Nomalanga. She usually wasn't a tough lioness, even during hunts she would wince as the lionesses or Nala made a kill. Which was why I told Zazu to guard the cave also, so the Pride Lands wouldn't go berserk over a supposedly missing king. I ran back to the spot where Timon, Pumbaa and I slept in the jungle. They had gone back after the battle for a bit. Luckily, they were there, sleeping. "Hey! Timon! Pumbaa! Wake up!" I prodded them with a paw. Timon blearily opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. As his eyes set on me, he started screaming and jumping around. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PUMBAA, PUMBAA, WAKE UP! COME ON! GIDDY-UP! LET'S GO! THE LION'S GONNA EAT US! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I just chuckled. "Come on, guys, it's only been a week." Pumbaa jumped up and tentatively walked over. "Simba?" he asked. "Of course!" I replied. "Gee, you look kinda different. Right, Timon?" Timon walked over and inspected me. "PFFT! Different? Our boy looks just the same-hey, you look kinda different! What have you been doing, old friend?" Timon exclaimed. "Do I? Well, you know, just ...king...stuff." "Well, for one, your mane's a bit thicker and fuller. You're bigger and..." Timon sighed, "look less like the lion cub we had Hakuna Matata with." "Awww," I patted his back with the tip of my tail. "I'm still the same guy. I haven't changed. But guys, I came todaybecause I need your help." "At your service, my liege," Pumbaa sauntered over and bowed. "Sure, sure, anything your heart desires!" Timon bowed also. "I need you guys to decorate the waterfall a bit." 'Why?" they chorused. "Um," I blushed, "I'm gonna ask N

ala to be my queen." Their mouths dropped open and hit the ground-that was not an exaggeration. "Well, you really love her, huh?" Timon sighed and wiped tears from his eyes, "Well, love never dies. I'm happy for you, kiddo." I smiled. "Thanks." "Yeah, you deserve no one better, You guys are like two soul mates joined across the years by the bonds of true love," Pumbaa sobbed. I chuckled at Pumbaa's analogy. "We have to get started, guys. I want to propose at sunset." "Calm down! Let's go now," Timon and Pumbaa chorused.

By the time we finished, the sun had started setting and it was getting late. "Thanks, guys," I beamed. 'It looks great." It was true, the sun setting turned everything gold and red, and the specially paw-weaved drapes made of vines and flowers hung across the branches of every tree for privacy. The water looked naturally beautiful on its own, and we'd gathered flowers together into a heart shape on the ground for Nala and I to sit on. Timon and Pumbaa both swore that they would neither peek nor eavesdrop on us. I waved them away and ran back home to find Nala. Nala's POV "Ir's almost dark! Where is he?" Sarabi exclaimed, panicked. "What if he was attacked? What if-" "Relax, Sarabi. He'll be back soon. He's not a cub anymore," my mother soothed. Suddenly, we all saw a distant shape on the horizon yelling "Nala! Nala!" My mother laughed. "That's him, alright. He wants you. Sarabi, why don't we give them some...time together?" Sarabi smiled and nodded agreement, and they backed off. I took a deep breath and watched as he approached. The way the sun glared off his mane was just so...striking. It took my breath away. He came to a stop as he approached me. "Nala, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean it and it was totally just a big misunderstanding. Forgive me?" he asked tentatively. His apology seemed genuine and I really loved him, so I smiled and pressed myself against him. He grinned. "Come on, I just heard about this really cool place!" he whispered I my ear and started walking, motioning for me to follow him. I glanced behind me uncertainly. "C'mon! It'll be great, I promise!" he urged. His enthusiasm was contagious, and we ran, laughing and playfighting until we reached the 'really cool place', which was...the jungle! Simba was grinning hugely. "Come on!" he exclaimed, bounding along with his mane flying everywhere. He looked just like he did when he pulled me into the water. A little bigger, a little more like Mufasa, and...WAY hot. And immature. Well, I reasoned, might as well take advantage of the time away from our parents. I followed him and as we did when we were little, I jumped on him and we rolled around but this time, amazingly, Simba used my flip trick to flip me over. As we stayed in that position for a while, panting, Simba suddenly cleared his throat. Simba's POV Now, I thought. "Nala, I have to tell you something." I got off her and lay down in a half bow. She looked stunned. 'Simba, what are you..." "Ssshh..." I said. "Nala, you are the love of my life. You make me smile everytime I see you. You light up my night and you brighten the day..." Nala's POV As I sat there, amazed, listening to his speech about me being his "moon, stars, sun and sky. I don't go a day without thinking about you." and so on and so forth, tears came to my eyes. I had wanted so badly for someone besides my mom to love me in that way. Not only that, I loved Simba. He was also my life and my love. I started crying silently, tears sliding down my cheeks. When he finished with "...and now, I ask you, do you love me in the same way?" "Yes," I smiled while sobbing. "Yes, I do." "I ask you, will you be my mate for life, my queen to rule alongside me, the partner I love?" he inquired. I was so shocked I couldn't get a sound out of my throat. Me, Queen of the Pride Lands. Queen Nala. Yes, I liked the sound of that. Sounded way better than Queen Zira. When Simba was looking into my face worriedly, wondering if I was ever going to stop sobbing, I finally croaked, "Yes." Gaining confidence, I managed to stop crying for a second and and said, loudly, "Yes. I will be your mate for life. I love you, Simba."

?_._?


	4. Chapter 4-The Crowning

_**Please review, tell me anything you want. Any suggestions will be considered.**_

NALA'S POV

Simba looked thrilled. His handsome face lit up with a broad smile. "I'm so happy you said that," he purred, walking over to me and licking my ear. I smiled back, "Me too." We just sat there, my head under his and my paw over his, occasionally licking each other until a voice ran out clearly in the dusk.

"Are you guys going to stay like that all night or are you going to spread the news?!" it was clearly Timon.

Simba looked outraged and embarrassed. "You guys promised not to peek or eavesdrop!"

Pumbaa and Zazu appeared out of nowhere. "We just came by to check where you were. Simba, your mother's getting worried." Zazu smirked, "I didn't tell her what you were doing though." Simba left my side but kept his tail on my shoulders, as if to protect me from Zazu.

He glared at them. "Why are you invading our personal and private time?"

As they snickered, he looked like he was ready to pounce on them so I soothed, "It's okay, Simba. They were going to know anyways." I walked to his side and licked his face while I winked at Zazu. He nodded thanks for saving his life.

There was a lengthy awkward silence while Simba was tensed up and angry and with Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu looking meek and sheepish.

"Well! Let's get going...shall we?" I laughed nervously. "Yes, let's." Simba agreed, finally relaxing. I looked back and saw Timon and Pumbaa looking so forlorn and left out that I stopped walking. Simba stopped, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't Timon and Pumbaa come with us? They should be there to celebrate," I reasoned. Simba looked back, let out a long breath and sighed, "All right. Come on, guys." They immediately obeyed and practically all of their body parts perked up: ears, tail, snout, eyes, mouth, etc., not to mention lit up. Simba rolled his eyes as I chuckled and we trotted back to Pride Rock together, like a family.

?_?_?

SIMBA'S POV

I was still angry at them. I mean, they broke a promise. I thought about this on the way home, then realized that I broke plenty of promises when I was a cub. Going to the elephant graveyard was one. Another was promising not to tell anybody _about _the elephant graveyard, and plenty more. I decided to forgive them with a long sigh. I looked at Nala, the love of my life. _How did I get so lucky? I have a loving family, a loving to-be-Queen, and…_ I looked at Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu…_the best friends I could ever have._ As we approached Pride Rock, shapes came barreling toward us. My mother, Sarafina, Zuzu, and…Timon's mother and Uncle Max?

Zazu gasped, embarrassed. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Zuzu freaked. "ZAZU! Where were you?!" She flew over and started dusting off his beak with her wing. "I was so worried! Sarabi told me you were guarding the entrance to the cave and then I went to see you and…and…" she started sobbing, "You weren't _there!"_ Zazu rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"It's alright, Mom, I'm here! For goodness' sake, I'm not a chick anymore! _Way_ beyond that! Why, I have children already!" Zazu sighed as three small shapes flitted over, yelling "DADDY DADDY DADDY!"

I gasped. "Zazu, you never told me you had children!" He blushed.

"From now on, you tell me everything that goes on in your life!" I scolded him.

"Yes, Sire!" he exclaimed while battling the tiny wings piercing his eyes. Suddenly the chicks burst into laughter.

"You call him _Sire?!" _they guffawed. "That's so stupid!" Zazu covered his beak with his hands, obviously stunned at their behavior.

"That 'Sire' is the king of Pride Rock! Be aware of who you are talking to!" he scolded, and they were shocked into silence. They glanced up at me, and suddenly started crying. I realized it was my fault they were crying.

"Uh…no-no-no-no-no-no-no! It's okay! It's okay! Shhh….Shh…it's fine. It was just an accident!" I exclaimed, but every time I tried to lean down, they would cower away since I was so big. I shot a glance at Zazu.

"Right! Uh, children, come on now, come with Daddy! Time to go back to the nest!" Zazu rounded them up as he mouthed "sorry". I nodded my head and smiled with understanding. Nothing could ruin my day…or night, rather. Nala had agreed to be my queen!

Oh, no. I saw Sarabi now, running toward me. "Simba! Where were you?!" she exclaimed, looking up at me, furious. I struggled to hide a smirk. _I'm taller than you! Na-na-na-na-na-na!_ "…We were so worried! We didn't know what _happened _ to you! What were you _thinking_?"

I just laughed. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

She tensed. "What is it?" Sarafina, Timon's mother and Uncle Max all turned their attention toward me.

"Mom…I've asked Nala to be my queen," I told her, unable to keep the goofy grin from splitting my face.

She stood stock-still for a moment as Nala came over to my side and sat down so that we looked fused together. "You guys are such a great couple! Oh, Simba honey, I'm so proud of you! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Sarafina walked over and also had a broad smile on her face. "I knew it! You guys were inseparable from the start! Oh, how cute!"

Timon's mother and Uncle Max came over, "Simba…you really deserve it! Nala…you're perfect for him! You can keep him in control!"

"Er…yeah!" Nala faked a laugh. "Like I'll ever need to; he's the king," she muttered under her breath.

"Well! It's been a tiring day; let's go to bed now, shall we?" my mom interrupted the awkward silence of smiles.

"Yes, let's," Timon and Pumbaa agreed. But then my mom hadn't noticed they were there and they exchanged pleasantries for a while. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes but…by the time they finished, it was dawn.

"Oh my!" Sarafina exclaimed. "Look at the sky! It's time to go!" However as we were just settling down to sleep, Zazu came flying in.

"Good morning, Sire!" I groaned.

"Good morning, Zazu," I mumbled from under my paw.

"Whatever's the matter?" Zazu asked, concerned. I made an effort to stand up and stretch.

"Er…nothing. Come on, let's get the morning rounds done."

"Wait! You forgot the-"

"I know. The morning report. Get on with it, Zazu," I sighed.

"Well then!" he replied, looking hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just-" I yawned, "-tired." Zazu looked concerned.

"We can skip today if you'd like, Sire," he offered. "I've never seen you like this before!" I laughed loudly, causing the pride to wake up.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. Nala woke up from my side. "Don't go," she mumbled, pulling me down.

"Nala!" I hissed. "I gotta go do the morning stuff!" She grunted in complaint and promptly fell back asleep. Zazu watched us, amused.

"Come on, Zazu. Let's go."

?_?_?

ZIRA'S POV (I know, ooooh, sorry it's so short though)

"That damn Simba! He's such a fucked-up bitch! Son of a bitch! HA-HA-HA!" I cackled to myself. "Mufasa's a bitch and so is Simba! AH-AHA-HA-HA-HA!" Suddenly Shawni came in, my closest…ally, not friend, but ally. Zira doesn't do friends. Zira does allies.

"Zira!" she hollered, dragging me back to the present. I nudged Kovu closer to me so he could nurse.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well we have come up with a plan. My sources in the Pride Lands tell me that Simba has asked Nala to be his queen," Shawni reported.

"Ahhh…" I mused. "Of course. What's the plan?"

"Well…" Shawni explained the plan to me.

I threw back my head and laughed, causing Nuka and Vitani to wake up. "HAHAHAHAHAAH-BWAHAHAHAHAHAH-MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA -HA-HA!"

Shawni looked concerned. "Um…are you okay?"

"Bah! I'm more than okay! I can sense the victory! I can taste it! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

?_?_?

ZAZU'S POV

It was finally the day for Simba and Nala's marriage. I felt a strange sense of pride blossoming in my chest. I dunno why. It was like…I watched these cubs grow up, I mean, and now they were getting married. It was kinda cute. Rafiki came bounding along the rock and I watched Simba hug him the way Mufasa had. It was a strange feeling. I felt like crying.

"Zazu!" Simba hollered, and it snapped me back to the present.

"Yes, Sire!" I hollered back, bowing before him.

He met my gaze and smiled. I smiled back. "Big day for you, isn't it, Simba?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey, could you get Nala and tell her we're ready?"

"Of course, Sire!" I flew off. Nala was in the main cave, with Sarafina grooming her. Sarafina rubbed Nala down with some mint leaves for a sweet smell and smashed some berries to put on her cheeks.

"It brings out your eyes," Sarafina was saying.

"Nala, Sarafina!" I yelled. They both looked around them, perplexed, until they spotted me on the floor.

"His Highness is ready! Rafiki is here! Please proceed to the Rock!" I announced. Nala gulped and Sarafina gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come, Nala!" I said and Nala smiled.

"Remember the day of the elephant graveyard and you said that? I'm glad I'm not in trouble this time," she laughed. I could understand why Simba loved her. She was funny and her laugh was a beautiful sound. Not to mention as she grew up she grew more beautiful each day. This day especially, Simba would probably fall for her again. She followed me to Simba.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, his eyes darkening and traveling across her body. I shuddered and stepped away. Talk about seductive.

"Look who's talking!" she replied, giving him a small lick. I smiled and watched as Rafiki held his stick between the young couple and broke that red fruit. I still don't know the significance of that. He smeared some paste on both the couple's foreheads and noses. They stepped forward and touched foreheads and noses in perfect synchronization.

_Gee, is this rehearsed?_ I thought. Rafiki then brought out a crown of finely weaved flowers, grass and…fur from every animal in the Pride Lands. _Euck!_ He placed it on Nala's head as Simba stepped forward to lick her snout. A hair from Simba's mane fell and Rafiki picked it up and placed it on the center of Nala's head. _This is so complicated._ Stepping back so that they could roar together, making it officially known that Nala was queen of Pride Rock, I took my place in the ceremony. I flew in front of Nala and Simba and bowed.

"My queen," I declared.

"My queen," the pride echoed.

"My queen," the Pride Lands replied.

SIMBA'S POV

"My queen," I smiled at Nala's stunning face. "You're mine now, Nala," I told her, licking her face. The ceremony was over and we were left alone in a secluded cave. She smiled.

"I'm yours, Simba," she snickered and snuggled closer to me. "I'm your queen. You're my king."

"Without a doubt and forevermore," I replied as we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Zira's Revenge

*Okay yeah this chapter has some…interesting…twists to it, it's kinda different from the rest of my chapters but I thought it would be ironic and funny. And sorry if I gross you out when Simba and Nala have some quality time. Enjoy! Everything belongs to Disney!*

ZIRA'S POV

I continued laughing. The plan truly was brilliant, the best one ever, if I must say. Now that that bitch Simba was married, it was going to work out even better. Simba had promised his life's devotion to Nala…and now it was going to be taken away! I laughed out loud. I'd always had that secret…devotion to him, anyways, and he knew it. I laughed again.

"Ah, Simba. I'm finally coming out of the shadows. A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" _And I'll do it in front of Nala, too. This can't get better!_ I was so beside myself with glee that I even allowed Nuka to eat his dinner without me yelling at him. I instead groomed his fur with my tongue, pondering my plan.

"Mother," Nuka began after finishing the last of his mouse, "what made you in such a good mood? Was it my behavior?" At this I yanked his tail, hard.

He cried out with pain. "Idiot!" I growled. "You would never put me in such a good mood! Even if you did, I wouldn't show it!" He started crying and I bit his back with my canines. "QUIET!" I snarled. He shut up with a whimper.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry, M-Mother," he stuttered, backing away. I glared at him until he ran away to train.

?_?_?

NALA'S POV

I snuggled against my love, Simba. It was still dark, and we were in a cave away from the others in Pride Rock so we couldn't be disturbed.

"I can't believe I'm your mate for life and your queen," I purred against his ear. He smiled at me sleepily, rolling on to his side to get a good look at me. He licked my nose and I grinned in appreciation.

"I can't, either," he admitted finally, standing up to look down at me. "I do know, though, that there is a reason that we are in this secluded cave for only one night." He gave me a sly and seductive smile.

"Shut up!" I complained, getting up also and swatting my tail in his face. "I don't want to have cubs yet!"

"Oh, you don't know that," Simba argued. "We can only do this for one night." Right away the atmosphere between us changed from light and carefree to serious and tense.

"Simba," I began, "are you sure there is no other time? I mean, we're kinda young…" I trailed off. I loved cubs. They're so cute and I want to make Simba happy and I want to be a good mate for him, but…

"Nala, you know you want a cub. We're both mature enough and we need an heir," Simba replied, concerned.

"I know. It's just that…"

"That what? You can tell me, Nala. We're mates forever and you're stuck with me so you might as well tell me," Simba joked. I smiled up at him, sadly.

"It's…it's painful. And you know how I feel about pain," I replied. Simba sighed and nuzzled me.

"It's OK. We're in this together. You know I love you. So when you feel pain, I feel pain. I feel what you feel, baby," he whispered as he licked me comfortingly.

I nodded slowly. "I love you too, Simba. And if it means having a cub to make you happy, so be it."

ZAZU'S POV

I'd been noticing some strange happenings near the border of the Pride Lands. I wasn't sure if I should start reporting it to King Simba but I didn't. Just so I could see what happened. I commanded my best fliers to keep an eye out near the border. Suddenly I realized something.

"Zira…" I murmured. It must have been her. Who else would be tiptoeing along the Pride Land's border, hiding in the thick yellow grass and roaring whenever I got near? It must have been her. _What's Zira doing in the Pride Lands? She was exiled a long time ago. I must confront my sources._ I flew toward the Outlands and stopped just before the border and sniffed cautiously. _Hmm…I don't smell anything unusual…just…the lioness' smell is stronger than usual_. Then I smelled something else. _Eugh! Lion dung!_ It must be Zira! I warily entered a small cave where my sources did their work.

"What's the news?" I demanded. A shadow appeared and grew closer as I stepped backward, instinctively.

"Don't speak to me that way!" the shadow snarled.

"Alright, alright! I just need to know what's going on!" I panicked as the shape of a lioness crept toward me. Not for the first time I wondered why I was so small.

"Well, I'll tell you. Zira and us, we have a plan to make Nala suffer. You know how Zira had that strange 'devotion' to Simba, right? She's going to act it out, _big time,"_ the lioness told me, snickering. "Now give me the news from the Pride Lands."

"Well," I began nervously, "nothing much happened. It's only been a night, so King Simba and Queen Nala are alone right now, the lionesses are in their cave, sleeping. Nothing much. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, too?"

The lioness scoffed. "Look who's talking."

"I, madam, am the king's majordomo! I need to be up and alert, _always_," I retorted. "Good day, now!" I flew out and shuddered at the intense gaze that followed me.

NALA'S POV

"Are you sure about this, Nala? I won't do it if you don't want to," Simba warned, preparing to launch himself into me.

"No, go ahead Simba. I'll tell you if it's too painful," I reassured him. _He's not Scar. He's not Scar. He will not force me._

"Okay," Simba replied, taking a deep breath, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I fidgeted nervously as I lay down on the floor. Simba crouched over me, and slowly slid himself into me. I cried out at the sensation. It was like…painful but pleasurable at the same time. You know?

"Nala!" Simba exclaimed as I cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I gritted my teeth as he entered further. _Ahhh….great kings! Urgh…_

Simba entered even further. "That's it! That's all I can do," he exclaimed, then bit my neck to prevent me from biting him. It was so painful. That's all I can say. I saw red-hazy red-and then black. I suddenly had the urge to kill him for making me in so much pain. But at the same time I was in paradise. I loved Simba and now he was in me, and it felt sensational.

I let out a loud growl. "Simba! Too-much-I…"

"Okay! Got it!" he slowly, ever so slowly, slid back and forth. In-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-i n-out and so on. _AAHHH! IT HURTS SO BAADDDDDD!_It took him forever to come out of me but he finally did. He collapsed on top of me, panting. "Was that too bad?"

"Yes!" I roared, glaring at him. He looked guilty.

"You should've told me, Nala." He frowned as he looked at the puddle of blood on the floor. "Are you sure you're okay?" he got off me and licked me tenderly, and instantly my pain and irritation melted away.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just painful. You raked my insides with those claws on you." He looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," I smile at him and the guiltiness and embarrassment seems to melt away from his face. I press against him. "I'm not hurt too bad."

He smiles back. "Good." We fell back asleep in that position, until I was awoken by the soft pale morning light that crept into the cave opening.

?_?_?

ZIRA'S POV

I was going to execute my delightful plan in about two weeks, the time it would take for me to wean Kovu and Vitani. But then again, who cared about that little bitch Vitani? She was just a girl. Kovu, on the other hand, could enact my revenge against Simba while I took care of Nala. And Nuka-don't get me started on him! He was such a wimp. No use for anyone.

But then I got an idea.

If Simba and Nala gave birth to a baby boy as their heir…Vitani might be of use after all. We'd have to wait and see. She could pretend to be from some other place…while getting closer and closer to Simba and Nala's son.

On the other hand, if they gave birth to a baby girl as their heir…Kovu would play double agent. He would train in the Outlands to kill Simba while getting attached to their daughter to actually enact the plan.

"Mother?" I turned around to see Vitani whimpering in the corner of the cave.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I—I—I uh, I—I" she stammered.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I roared.

She whimpered loudly. "I c-caught some f-field mice f-for y-your l-lunch. A-and Kovu's and N-nuka's."

This took me completely by surprise. "Vitani! You're one month old! Who taught you to hunt? _Who let you out of the cave?!"_

She gasped. "I-I t-taught m-myself, M-mother. I, um…"

"Go on!"

"I thought m-milk from y-you didn't fill me enough s-so I-I w-went hunting! N-nobody let me out of the cave!"

I let out a furious roar. "You thought _my_ milk wasn't _enough?!_ I did everything for you! I cleaned you, fed you, let you sleep near me, gave you a home, gave birth to you! And you say my milk _isn't enough?!"_

"I-I'm s-sorry, M-mother! B-but I c-caught you some food so you should be grateful!" Vitani yelled back, suddenly brave. I smiled. Yes, she would make a perfect match if Simba and Nala had a boy.

I bent down, licked Vitani's head and gobbled some mice.

_Perfect._

?_?_?

NALA'S POV

"Wake up, sleepyhead," I purred softly against Simba's ear. "You've slept like that for almost three days already." He groaned and rolled on top of me.

"Ughnnnn…." He muttered.

"Simba!" Zazu came flying in and stopped short when he saw us in that position. I flushed beet red.

"Er…good morning, Your Majesties!" he flushed bright red also.

Simba looked up blearily. "Hi, Zazu," he muttered and fell asleep. I nudged him.

"You're the king, you have to go do your thing!" I hissed.

"You're the queen now, Nala," he muttered. "Why can't you do it?" I snorted and sank my claws into his mane. That woke him up (don't worry, he had a very thick mane already). Zazu watched us with a mixture of awe and amusement.

He cleared his throat loudly. "If you two are quite done arranging who's doing the morning rounds, I'll be off," and he started flapping his wings. Since Simba wasn't budging at all, I sighed.

"Okay, Simba, you can take this day off," I licked him on the nose and I was off with Zazu.

"Sooooo…how does this work?" I asked him.

"Well, I'll tell you what's going on in the Pride Lands and you decide what to do! Or, rather, Simba decides what to do."

"I'll do it, I can manage," I snapped. "Simba must've been tired. He's never like that," I muttered to myself, worried.

"Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala-Nala -Nala-Nala-NALA!" Zazu hollered.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Zazu? Anything to report?" I snapped out of my worrying reverie.

"Well, let's see…how long has Simba been king? Like, two months? Right. So today, there's nothing much, all's quiet but today is specifically dedicated to rebuilding. Here, Simba drew a schedule in the dirt right around…no wait, Rafiki did that while Simba dictated! Hmm…it's right around here somewhere…."

"Zazu! I can see the schedule later. Let's just get to rebuilding. What do I do?"

"Well…"

?_?_?

It was exhausting work. Being queen was not nearly as easy as I had thought it would be, but…that's just my lifestyle now, not to mention everyone treats you like a superstar. By the time we were done, the sun was already the highest in the sky, noon.

"Agh!" I exclaimed. "I missed the morning hunt! And yesterday's!"

"It's fine, My Lady," Zazu brushed it off. "You're the queen. You can be excused at any time. And anyways, you were doing the morning rounds." I sighed but then a wave of dizziness overcame me. I stumbled and Zazu flew off my shoulder, alarmed.

"Are you alright, queen Nala?" he hollered. "I can go get-"

"No, Zazu, I'm fine. Just tired, I think." I reassured him, waving my tail to get him off my case.

"If you insist, your Highness," Zazu replies, looking concerned and amused at the same time, like he was hiding something.

"What is it?" I snapped. _Ugh, I've been so up and down today. I must be tired, like Simba. But I've slept for almost three days already…how can I…?_

"Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing!" Zazu was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Zazu," I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth in a growl. _Agh! What am I doing? Zazu's a nice guy._

"Do you feel any different, my queen?" he finally relented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you feel the same way you did, let's say, a couple of days ago?"

"Well…since this morning, I've felt kind of nauseous and dizzy, sort of. And tired. Why, do you know what's going on? Not to mention cranky," I replied, hopeful that he might know what was happening to me.

Zazu smiled broadly. "You're pregnant."

?_?_?

SIMBA'S POV

My head hurts. _Ow. Ow. Ow. Why am I feeling this way? Was it because I fucked Nala too hard? Urgh._ I was so confused. _I did it right, didn't I? I hope she didn't know it was my first time. I hope she's really going to have a cub for us. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so sensual and greedy towards her? I really must go visit Rafiki. _I made myself get up and move.

NALA'S POV

I stared at the little blue bird, stunned.

"What did you just say?"

"You're pregnant," Zazu replied, smiling. I stared straight back, uncomprehending.

"You. Are. Preg-Nant," he carefully enunciated each word, acting it out as though I came from another place.

"Are you sure?" my voice came out barely above a whisper. I stopped walking and sat down.

"Yes. Positive, in fact," Zazu sounded proud of himself.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?!" I shouted, standing up, my tail waving angrily. "You've never had children! You're not Rafiki! How do you _know_?!"

Zazu backs away, hurt. He had the same expression when Simba and I went to the elephant graveyard and Mufasa glared at him. "M-my queen, I…I _have_ children. They're just not ready to be trained."

"I _know_ you have children, you idiot! I…"

SIMBA'S POV

I come out of the cave and walk down Pride Rock, with other lionesses cooing over me. "He's so hot…muscles…eyes to die for…"

"Ladies, I have a queen," I rolled my eyes as I walked past them. I see Nala in the distance, ranting and yelling to the ground, it seems. _Has she finally gone crazy?_ Her tail was waving and her ears were pinned to her head. I hurried over.

"Nala! Hey! What's going on? Who're you talk-"

"Hi, Zazu!" I interrupted myself. He looks up tentatively.

"Oh, hello, Sire!" he chuckled nervously. I frowned at his expression and then looked at Nala, whose eyes are burning and her eyes wide from panic.

"Nala..." I began, "what's going on?"

Her mouth set in a hard line and her maniacal expression abruptly changed. It changed to calm. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm fine, he's fine, sun's shining, everything's perfectly fine!" she spun on her feet, whipped her tail in my face and headed off. I stood there, stunned.

"Zazu, would you mind enlightening me?" I sat down with my tail tucked over my paws.

ZAZU'S POV

That was not a good sign. When Simba sat down like that, it was like Mufasa angry at Scar. Like, majordomo angry. Hah! Get what I did there? Major, majordomo, majorly angry, majordomoly angry! Anyways...

"Um...you see, Sire, I feel that Nala should tell you herself...because this concerns both of you...all of the pride, to be exact," I began nervously, forcing out a laugh.  
SIMBA'S POV

I stared down at him, suddenly worried. What could be so important that it concerned all the pride?

ZAZU'S POV

Simba's eyes crinkled, a sign that he was extremely worried. I've come to know him very well. He stood straight up. "Take me to her," he commanded me.

"Of course, Sire!" I flew towards Rafiki's tree, where I knew she would be.

Simba pelted after me, his mane flying crazily into his eyes as he blew out tufts of hair. I rolled my eyes, amused at the differences between Mufasa and Simba. Simba, it seemed, was never going to lose his boyish look while Mufasa simply looked…elegant, refined, composed. I stopped shortly at Rafiki's tree.

"Master Rafiki!" I shouted into the opening. I heard Nala's muffled groan. Simba paled.

"Nala!" Simba pushed past me (not that there was much to push, I'm not that young anymore) and practically fell into the leaves of the tree. I chuckled silently to myself. Boy, was Simba going to be surprised. Suddenly Master Rafiki's cry of "ACKNOWLEDGEMENT!" sent me sprawling through the leaves also.

"Yes, Master Rafiki?" I sprang to attention.

"My good friend Zazu!" he greeted, hobbling over to me. We shook wings—hands in his case—and then I flew back out.

"I'll be back at Pride Rock, Sire, if anyone needs me!" I called. Simba barely acknowledged my goodbye.

SIMBA'S POV

"Nala, Nala! Are you okay?" I sprinted over to where she was lying down on her side. I frowned as I took in the sight of her. She had no physical injuries except for her eyes, which were extremely round and big. Her ears were pinned against her head and I could see that she was trying to unpin them. Very hard. She nodded hurriedly.

"Don't…worry…about me…" she barely finished her sentence before she turned around and tossed the contents of her lunch. Blagh.

"Erm…" I padded over to her and rubbed my paw on her back soothingly. Rafiki watched us both, amused.

"Queen Nala, I can give you some herbs to make you feel better and they will not interfere for your new family," he rambled, walking over to his storage.

"What do you mean by 'new family?'" I demanded. Nala groaned.

"I feel like crap…"

"Watch your language!" I scolded her.

"I think your queen should tell you that," Rafiki beamed. He turned back to his herbs. I turned to Nala expectantly.

"Well, Nala? I'm ready to hear whatever it is."

She let out a whimper. "I'm afraid, Simba." I blanched.

"What could have made you so afraid? Not Nala. You're so strong! How could you be afraid? Tell me who made you so afraid! I'll rip their pelt off!" I growled, coming over to her and giving her a soft lick on the ear.

"Nobody made me afraid. It's just that…"

"Tell me, Nala. Whatever it is, I will always be on your side and I'll always support you."

"Your reaction…"

"Nala, for the sake of the kings above, _tell me!"_ I cried, pushing away from her.

She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

That's when all hell broke loose.

"You're _what_?" I yelled, eyes widening in surprise. She repeated what she just said, except softer and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Nala, that's wonderful! We're going to be parents!" I exclaimed. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Simba, I…" she got no further than those two words before she burst into tears, but she was smiling. I rubbed against her. Rafiki dropped the herbs at my feet and I signaled a thank-you as he left to give us some privacy.

"Nala, that's amazing! That's really good news!" I continued.

She laughed as she cried. "I was just so worried about your reaction! I—"

"Nala, when I make a promise, I keep a promise," I said, looking her in the eye. "And I promise you that this cub will be loved and cherished by the whole pride, including us."

She sniffled and nodded. "Let's go back and tell everyone the news." She had a ridiculous grin on her face, but the tears had stopped. I smiled.

"That's my girl."

?_?_?

SARABI'S POV

I saw Nala and Simba walking back toward us walking so close together that not only did they look fused together, their fur brushed together. _How cute, just like Mufasa and I used to do._ My breath caught in my throat. _I miss you, Mufasa. Do you see our little Simba? He's so grown up now. You'd be proud of him._ Simba walked over to me, finally separating from Nala and asked, "Mom, why are you crying?" I laughed. I didn't know I was crying until he actually told me.

He looked bewildered. "I didn't know I was crying. I was just thinking of your dad," I laughed again.

His expression changes completely. "Mom, he wouldn't want you to be sad, especially with the news I'm about to tell you. Where's Sarafina? She should hear this also."

"Erm…"I muttered. "I'll go get her." As I walked back to Pride Rock I wondered what news they could possibly bring us. _Well, if Simba said I had nothing to worry about, then I don't. I trust him._

"Hey, Sarafina!" I called into the opening. She groaned. I worriedly approached her.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly a dark shape sprang out at me, clawing and biting. _Whoa!_

"What the hell? Get off me!" I hollered. Suddenly I heard laughter: hysterical laughter.

"Got ya! I got you goooooooood!" Sarafina's familiar voice replaced the snarling. Her blue-green eyes were alight with the liveliness of a cub.

"Aw, shut up!" I complained, swatting my tail over her face. "Simba and Nala want to talk to us."

NALA'S POV

I was nervous. I mean, my mom was going to be a grandma. The idea was crazy. Absurd, even. And I had to break the news. I was panting. I was that nervous. Simba looked over at me, amused and worried at the same time.

"Nala, if you don't want to talk, I can do it. I can actually pretend to be happy," he scolded me.

"No, I am, but…I…fine you do the talking!" I snapped. He purred and laughed at the same time so it sounded like _Prr-harrrr!_ I couldn't help laughing also, though stopping quickly as I saw two shapes coming toward us: Mom and Sarabi.

"Huh-huh-hey!" I forced out a laugh, "Mom!" She frowned and also forced out a laugh.

"Give it to me straight, my gift," she commanded. "What have you done this time?"

Simba laughed loudly. And couldn't stop. "She hasn't done anything! I did it!" I gave him a low growl as a warning.

"Uh-um I mean, we have some great news to tell you guys," he cleared his throat and tried his best to sound kingly and formal.

"Mom. Sarabi," I began.

"Or should I say, Grandma Sarafina and Grandma Sarabi?" Simba finished for me. They stared at us blankly for a moment, as if processing the thoughts, and suddenly their mouths dropped open.

SARAFINA'S POV

…Wait…_Grandma?_ At first all I heard was Sarafina and Sarabi. Then I heard _grandma_.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "_Grandma?"_

Nala and Simba exchanged a look. "_Grandma."_ They answered me. Sarabi and I exchanged a look of pure joy.

"You mean…" Sarabi let out a shriek.

Simba beamed. "Yes!" We rejoiced and hugged, licked, etc. You know, the usual huggy-kissy type of congratulations. I was still in shock. My little Nala, my gift, having a gift of her own? Time flies.

I woke up. "Oh, Nala, I'm so happy for you!" I walked over and licked her on the head, tenderly. She was almost my height, full grown. "And you too, of course, Simba." I nuzzled him, a little reluctantly. I still wasn't sure that he wouldn't run away again. Of course, he'd only been home for two months then. Sarabi eyed me suspiciously, I knew she didn't like it when I was so cold near her son.

"I'm trying," I mouthed. She nodded, still dissatisfied. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mouthed. "Just celebrate."

"So, when are you going to spread the news?" I asked, pulling away from Simba. He looked at Nala and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready," he told her. She nodded at us. "Maybe next week?"

Sarabi and I both looked dismayed. "_Next week?! You'll be showing by then!"_

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow morning then," Nala sighed. She looked so unhappy. Maybe she was nervous.

"It's perfectly natural to be nervous," I reassured her. "I was too, but now you have Simba and both of us. You'll be fine." She nodded and smiled brightly.

"So! Tomorrow it is, then! Good night!" she left rather hastily and Simba gave an apologetic shrug and trudged after her.

Sarabi and I stared at each other, smiling like idiots. "It finally happened," she whispered, a childish light in her eyes.

I nodded. "Mufasa is probably doing a happy-dance up there."

Sarabi's eyes suddenly clouded. "Yeah. Too bad he isn't here though. Mufasa!" she hollered at the sky and I wondered if my friend finally went mad. "Mufasa, Simba is going to be a father. You know you're proud of him, and I know you are! Good night, my Mufasa!"

And she went into the cave. Shaking my head, I trudged in after her.

SIMBA'S POV

I made Nala sleep right in the middle of all the lionesses. They stared at me like I was nuts but I wasn't going to take any risks with her carrying my cub—correction, our cub. I also curled myself around her, and the lionesses around me sighed. Rolling my eyes and purring in Nala's fur, I fell asleep and so did she.

?_?_?

I was awakened by the bright early afternoon night. Zazu came flying in, yelling my name with a panicked look on his face. Instantly I jumped up, careful not to wake Nala up. I held a paw to my face and I led him outside.

"What is it, Zazu?"

"ZIRA!" he practically screamed into my face. "Zira was seen near the Outlands border and she wants to see you!"

"Calm down, Zazu!" He kept on screaming, though, and eventually a bleary-eyed Nala came walking out.

"What's with the racket?" she grumbled, washing herself. I glared at Zazu. "Look what you've done!"

"Erm…eh-heh-heh-heh! Sorry, Sire! Well, are you coming or not?!" he screamed.

"What's going on?" Nala complained.

"Nothing," I said quickly. She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me the truth, Simba. Spit-it-out."

"ZIRA'S BY THE BORDER-SHE-WANTS-TO-SEE-YOU-NOW-SHE-MIGHT-ATTACK!" Zazu hollered in one breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm coming," I sighed. Nala didn't budge out of my way.

"Nala, move!"

"I'm coming with you," she retorted.

"No, you're not. What if something happens?" I snapped.

"SIRE!" Zazu screamed.

We both ignored him.

"Nothing will happen! I'm barely pregnant and I can still fight!" she snapped back, fur bristling. Her look told me there was no changing her mind.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Just stay out of the way and BEHIND Zazu." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, sure."

We made our way extremely slowly to the Outlands, much to Zazu's and Nala's irritation. When we finally got there, Zira was pacing and muttering to herself.

"Zira!" I hollered, trying to look as majestic as possible, even though she and I were practically the same height. _Grr, why aren't I full grown yet?!_

"Ah, _Simba_," she smirked and slinked closer to the border. I growled in warning and so did Nala. "Oh, _Nala!"_ she exclaimed and her smile grew bigger.

ZIRA'S POV

Nala was there. It was perfect. Absolutely _perfect._

SIMBA'S POV

I growled and edged in front of Nala, so that she was hidden by my humongous body and mane, while Zazu perched nervously on my shoulder.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Zira cackled. "So romantic! Ah, it will be a shame to kill her later on."

I snarled loudly and Zazu whimpered. "Over _my_ dead body. If you dare harm a hair on her body I will snap your neck in half and hurl you into the river," I growled and bent in a pouncing position.

She laughed again. "How _cute! _But don't worry, Simba, I'm not here to do that today. In fact, I'm here because I want to ask you a question. A favor, to be exact."

I stiffened and Nala noticed, so she whispered, "It's okay. See what it is first."

"What is it?" I asked warily.

ZIRA'S POV

He was falling for it perfectly.

SIMBA'S POV

She suddenly had the decency to crouch lower and blush. I growled loudly and my hackles raised. "What is it, Zira? Spit it out."

She whimpered (_she whimpered!)_ and whispered, "I'd rather tell you without um…them," she motioned to Nala and Zazu.

I growled louder. "Whatever it is, you can say it in front of them also."

"Very well, your Majesty," she sighed and turned around and stuffed her behind in my face (not literally).

All three of our mouths dropped open and I was silent for a moment, trying to find words to describe what just happened.

ZIRA'S POV

This was working better than I thought. Now I need more charm and pleading. _Sound like a mother._

SIMBA'S POV

"I…uh., ah, what is the favor?" I asked, finding my jaw to work and looking at her disgusting butt.

"Why, don't you know?" she turned around, feigning surprise. "I'm in heat and I need a male lion to help me," she batted her eyelashes and Nala discarded what was left in her stomach. Zazu did too, I think; I felt something running down my leg.

"No," I barely managed to whisper. "No. I will not help you, Zira," I snapped and started to turn away.

"Wait!" she cried, and it sounded so sad I stopped. It sounded like my father.

"What?" I snapped angrily. "I'm done, Zira. Goodbye and get out!"

"But…you're supposed to be a just and fair king, Simba. Come and prove yourself to a poor little lioness mother in heat!" she begged. Nala turned around, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't do it, Simba! Don't do it!" she begged me. I licked her. " I won't, just you watch. It's you I love, not her," I promised her.

"Zira, I told you 'no!'" I roared. "Get out, _now!"_

"Oh, but King Simba," she whined. "You don't want to be like Scar, do you? After all, he refused to help anybody at all." I froze. She was right. Scar didn't want to help people, and I certainly didn't want to be like him.

"Simba!" Nala hissed. "Think straight. This is _Zira_ we're talking about!"

I shook my head. Nala was right. "No, Zira. I'm sorry but I will not and I can not help you. Goodbye," I snapped shortly and left.

ZIRA' POV

Yes! He was sounding less sure of himself. I knew I struck a sore nerve. _One more try,_ I told myself. _Then I'll give up._

"Murderer!" I shouted, pretending to sob. "You murdered an innocent mother's mate!

You're a murderer! You murdered their father!" at that, I think I actually started to cry.

SIMBA'S POV

I stopped, for good this time. Zira had gone too far.

"Zira, I am going to be a father," I growled softly, staring straight into her eyes. "I will not mingle with other lionesses and I am _not_ a murderer!" I screamed. "The hyenas murdered him, for the _last time!"_

"You just want to look good!" she sobbed. "And look what you've done. Exiled innocent cubs to the Outlands, where they have little food, less water and no protection from the hyenas! What do you want me to do? The least I can do is bring them a little happiness; a little brother or sister maybe," she begged me.

I snarled angrily. Nala turned at me, gaping and eyes wide from fear. "Don't do it," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You're not Scar. You're Simba. Think straight."

"Zira, I've taken into consideration your plea," I finally announced, after a moment's hesitation.

She stopped crying but sniffled and looked up expectantly at me. "And…?" she practically sobbed.

Nala looked simply horrified and it was tearing my heart apart, but I couldn't be like Scar. Even though I was going to be the father of Nala's cubs. Even if all of that was happening. She was right. And I still felt bad for exiling them to the Outlands. What kind of a lion was I to refuse help?

"I… I will help you in your heat season."

"NO!" Nala screamed.

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, OR JUST ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6: The Unspeakable

Thank you to Anonymous for reviewing, I'm guessing you're Raina. Thank you also to CSImentalistTLK lover for reviewing my story. Enjoy the sixth chapter, and if you have any ideas as to what to do next, I'd appreciate it because I'm kind of in writer's block…as always, credit to Disney!

SIMBA'S POV

"Simba, how could you _do_ this to me?" Nala cried. She was panting and sobbing. Zazu looked pretty much in the same position, except he managed to look dignified.

"I'm so sorry, Nala," I whispered. What had I just agreed to? Raping Zira? No, she asked for it. So then no harm or blackmail could come to me. That was the one good thing that came out of this situation.

"You told me!" Nala whimpered, shaking with sobs, "that I was the only one you loved. How could you leave me, especially at this time!"

At first I didn't know what she was talking about. Then I realized: our cub. She was carrying our cub, and I had agreed to basically have sex with Zira. Wasn't that cheating? "Oh, no," I murmured. "Oh, no, no, no. What have I done? I have to cancel it." Zazu, who was flying near my ear, heard me and looked reassured but Nala started to sprint away.

"Zazu, make sure Zira stays here. I need to _talk_ with her," I growled at Zira. She tried to scrunch herself up smaller, but that wasn't going to work. She wasn't attractive in the first place.

"Nala!" I hollered, running after her. She was so far ahead now that she was only a speck on the horizon. "_Nala! I need to talk to you!"_I yelled louder. When she didn't slow down, something from inside sparked in me. She was going to tell the pride. Not acceptable.

"**_NALA!"_** I thundered one last time, and I sprang forward like I was chasing Zira or Scar, anger sparking beneath my pelt. What had I done? This was all my fault. That drove me even faster, until I at last caught up to her. I ran in front of her and blocked all her attempts.

"Nala, listen to me," I growled. She looked up, and I was surprised to see anger, flaring as bright as fire, in her eyes, instead of hurt.

"How could you do this to me?!" she yelled, her tail waving angrily. "You're no better than Scar! He betrayed his loved ones, too. He promised things and never gave them back. You—you're a traitor!" she broke down and sobbed. Even though I knew that she was just angry, the words hurt. A lot.

I tried to nuzzle her to calm her down but she refused my affection. "Nala, if you're going to refuse me, at least listen," I said sternly. "Look. What Zira said sounded true. If I refused to help someone in need, wasn't that what Scar would do? I don't want to be like him. That's my worst fear, Nala. Tell me you understand! My father wasn't alive to help me get through this. All I ever wanted, was to be like him. I want to walk the path expected of me. Tell me you understand, Nala!" I cried, trying to shake her out of her anger.

She seemed to have calmed down. "I know, I know," she sighed, pushing herself under my mane. "I just don't understand. How could you do something like that? It's terrible. It's unspeakable, especially now that I'm pregnant."

"I know, I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear. "I'm going to tell Zira to get out of my life now," I continued. "Go back to Pride Rock and get some rest. The stress isn't good for you. Do me a favor, love, and don't tell anyone yet, okay? I'm going to tell to those who need to know," I said sternly.

NALA'S POV

As I trudged back to Pride Rock after licking Simba, I realized that I hadn't really forgiven him yet. Oh, well. I sighed and fell asleep in the royal den, ignoring all other lionesses as they shot me concerned glances. Maybe my anger would dissolve in my sleep.

ZIRA'S POV

Dammit! I was so close. I saw Simba and Nala, two specks in the horizon, fused together. So Nala forgave him, eh? Well, I'd make sure that I would come between them. Eventually.

SIMBA'S POV

I rushed back to the border and mouthed a thank-you to Zazu, dismissing him. I glared at Zira.

"This is _over,_ Zira. Get out of my life, territory, and don't come back again." I snapped.

"Oh, I don't think so, Simba," she croaked, and she managed to make that sound threatening.

"Zira," I growled loudly. "Get _out_!"

"But you promised!" she wailed loudly, sending the nearby vultures skittering away. "You promised that you'd help. Only _Scar_ broke promises. I thought you didn't want to be like him!" she exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

"I sure as _hell_ won't fall for that again, you mangy bitch! Get _out_ of my life, get _out_ of my territory, and get _out of_ my fucking business!" I roared.

She pretended to whimper in fear. "O-of course, your m-majesty. Why, I was only mentioning that to illustrate the differences in your royal…managerial approaches, heh!"

"**_OUT!_**" I yelled, thundering over her, stretching my hind legs to look somewhat intimidating. She growled loudly and fled back to the Outlands.


End file.
